


Birds of a Feather: Telling The Truth

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Katia already made the decision to tell them about her secret, but will things go the way she hopes?





	Birds of a Feather: Telling The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I finally got this done. I swear the next one won't take me forever to finish.

Katia would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Yes, she'd made her decision to tell them the truth about her, but that didn't make what she was about to do any easier. The squeeze of Prompto's hand in hers helped ground her. She knew her fiance would never let them do anything to her. Plus, she could just think back to when he told them the truth about him. They'd accepted him no problem, surely they wouldn't turn away from her, right?

The two walked up to the edges of Lestallum, their ride to Hammerhead waiting for them. Gladio and Ignis were standing there, though the two didn't seem to be talking to each other. The Shield was probably still against Ignis' decision to stay here, but that wasn't something to be discussed. There were other matters to attend to. Gladio's head perked up seeing the pair coming closer. He nudged Ignis to let him know the two of them were here.

"I was wondering when you two would show up," he said. "Glad to know you can still walk after what you were up to last night."

Both of their faces went red, the fact that he'd heard was mortifying. "Shut up, Gladio!" Katia shouted, punching at the larger mans shoulder.

"Looks like someone's getting their spark back." Ignis said.

"Well, I still have quite a ways to go," Katia said. "I just have the push that I needed."

"Anyway, before we get going, me and Kat have a couple of things to tell you guys," Prompto said. Katia was relieved, Prompto was going to announce their engagement first, clearing the air for her to talk about her arm. He took hold of her hand, the warmth spreading through. "The two of us had a talk last night and, well, we're now officially engaged!" He held up her hand, showing Gladio the ring sitting on her finger.

"You proposed to her?" Ignis asked, a grin on his face. "I suppose it was only a matter of time. I just didn't expect the news to come so soon. When will the wedding be?"

Prompto laughed nervously. "We uh, don't actually know yet. We agreed that we're gonna wait until Noct comes back with the sunlight. That way we can raise a family together and Noct can be there for all of it."

"A bit cheesy, but I kinda expect that from you two by now." Gladio laughed. The air seemed lighthearted. It was now or never.

"That's not the only thing," Katia began, taking a deep breath as she reached for the bandanna around her wrist. The other two looked at her attentively, waiting for her news. "Okay, so, you remember how back in Gralea Prompto mentioned how he was an MT, and we had that heartfelt conversation about how it doesn't make him any different?" Gladio and Ignis nodded their heads, trying to figure out where this was going. "Well, he's not the only one," She removed the bandanna, showing off the barcode that was on her wrist.

"Turns out, I'm one of them too. But I'm 'special'. Unlike the standard MTs, I was designed specifically to be one of the Emperor's special guards. But things didn't work out, so they raised me to be a spy. I escaped when I was six years old, making it to Altissia and losing my memories. Though I didn't actually escape, Ardyn let me go free. All those headaches I've been getting? They were his attempt at trying to get me to become the perfect little soldier I was supposed to be, but it didn't work. By technicalities, I'm Aldercapt's daughter, though I have no claim to Niflheim's throne. But since I'm spilling everything I figured I should let that out."

She put the bandanna back on her wrist, she didn't want to expose it any further. "So yeah, there you have it. I never said anything back then because I was frightened you'd both reject me. But you deserve to know the truth, and so I'm telling you it. Do what you will with this info. I won't blame you for seeing me differently."

There was only silence as Gladio and Ignis took it all in. Katia could feel her heart beating in her chest as she waited for an answer. Prompto took hold of her hand again, but for once the warmth didn't do much to calm her. She could only wait in silence to see what they would do. Ignis stepped forward, his cane guiding him, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will tell you what the same thing I told Prompto," he said. "I don't see you turning against us. Not now, or ever. I've never once doubted you, and I have no reason to believe I'll have to. You're one of us. Nothing will change that."

Gladio walked up behind Ignis. "Yeah, what he said. We've known you long enough to put our trust in you. Good to know you've done the same for us."

Katia felt tears streak down her face. Prompto was right, everything had gone fine. "Thanks guys." she said with a smile.

"So is that all the news you got? Or is there some other big thing you two have to tell us?" Gladio asked, a smirk on his face.

"Nope, that's everything." Prompto answered.

Katia stood there feeling relieved. Her friends trusted her even with her circumstances. She had no reason to be worried. She felt Prompto wrap an arm around her, a gentle smile on his face. "You ready to head out?" he asked.

She nodded her head, feeling lighter. "Yeah, let's get going. The drive to Hammerhead isn't gonna be a fast one." she joked. As they said their good-byes to Ignis and Gladio, Katia felt like things were gonna get better. Even if it took a long time to get there.


End file.
